My Little Pony: A Touch of the Flu
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo returns home from his honeymoon with Princess Luna but comes down with the flu, as the ponies help take care of him while he's sick, he eventually gets worse, then the ponies start to think that the only pony who can help make Neo better is Princess Luna.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home

My Little Pony: A Touch of the Flu

Chapter 1

Welcome Home

Princess Celestia had just risen the moon in substitute for her sister Princess Luna, who was away on her honeymoon with Neo, over at the Castle of Friendship, the mane 6, Starlight Glimmer and Spike were all sitting in the throne room, talking about Neo. They knew he was going to be home very soon and they couldn't wait for him to return. Pinkie Pie wanted to throw him a welcome home party and Rarity wanted to hear all about the honeymoon. Spike had managed to keep his room nice and clean while he was away.

As they were talking, the castle door opened and closed. The ponies looked and they saw Neo coming into the throne room, Neo said, "Guess who's back girls." The ponies and Spike smiled when they saw Neo and they rushed over to greet him. They surrounded him with hugs and they were ever so happy to see them, as they hugged him, Twilight said, "Welcome home Neo." Rarity said, "Welcome home darling, we want to hear all about the honeymoon." Applejack said, "We're all together again." Fluttershy said, "We really missed you Neo." Pinkie Pie said, "Time for a welcome home party." Rainbow Dash said, "We have so much to catch up on." Starlight said, "We hope you had fun on your honeymoon." Spike said, "Things just aren't the same without you around."

Neo was so happy to know that the ponies and Spike had missed him, they asked where Luna was and Neo said that she was already back at Canterlot Castle, and she's probably telling her sister all about her wonderful honeymoon. Neo sat down in his throne and the other ponies sat around him, waiting for him to tell him all about the honeymoon.

Neo told them all about the fun times he had with Princess Luna, including the rides they went on, the parades and shows they saw, meeting Neo's friends Mickey and Minnie, and spending time alone each night in the hotel room. Neo showed them pictures he had taken on the trip and his friends were so happy to know that he and Luna had such a wonderful honeymoon. Neo even told him about the enchanted necklace he had that temporarily transformed Luna into a human to protect her while they were on earth, they found that very fascinating. But overall, Neo and Luna had the times of their lives in Disney World, Luna even said that she hadn't had that much fun in 1500 years.

While they were talking, Neo began to feel a little uneasy. Neo said he was very tired and he wanted to go to bed. Twilight felt concerned, he had just returned from his trip and he already wants to go to bed. Twilight assumed that Neo just wanted to rest from his long trip, so she walked him to his room and she helped him get into bed. She kissed his cheek and told him goodnight like a good friend. Then she suggested to her friends that they should all go to bed, so they did.

The next morning, the ponies and Spike all got up feeling wonderful, they all met in the throne room, but she was wondering why Neo wasn't up yet. They went to see Neo and they saw he was up, he was sitting up at the side of his bed and he didn't look very well. Twilight said, "Neo, are you okay?" Neo said, "I don't feel good." Fluttershy flew over to him and felt his forehead, she gasped and said, "My goodness, you feel hot, you must be sick." Neo felt so weak, he laid down on his bed, his friends realized that he was indeed sick.

Fluttershy suggested that Neo go see a doctor and they all agreed. Neo didn't really feel like going anywhere, but his friends wanted to help him, Fluttershy and Rarity offered to take him to the doctor, they helped him get out of bed and they left the castle with Neo and took him straight to the Ponyville clinic.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Flu

My Little Pony: A Touch of the Flu

Chapter 2

The Flu

Neo woke up that morning feeling sick, Fluttershy said he felt very hot and he was feeling weak, so Neo had fallen ill and Rarity and Fluttershy were taking him to the Ponyville Clinic to see a doctor. Neo didn't have to wait very long, Doctor Horse came in to see him very quickly, Doctor Horse checked his throat, looked in his ears, listened to his heart and took his temperature.

After a few tests, Doctor Horse said that Neo had the flu. Rarity and Fluttershy felt worried, but Doctor Horse told them that the flu just comes and goes, he recommended that Neo get lots of rest, eat lightly, and try not to engage in too much activity, and he will feel better very soon. With these recommendations, Fluttershy and Rarity took Neo back to the castle to make sure Neo gets lots of rest. Rarity and Fluttershy decided to stay at the castle to help look after Neo while he was sick and Twilight didn't mind at all. The rest of her friends stayed as well, they wanted to stay with Neo as long as he needed them.

Every now and then, Fluttershy would come in to check on him to see if he was better, but there was never any change. Applejack made soup for Neo to make him feel better and he thanked her for it. Neo slowly ate the soup and it did make him feel a little better.

About an hour later while Neo was resting, Fluttershy came in to check on him, Fluttershy gasped when she saw that Neo was out of bed. Then she heard Neo throwing up in the bathroom, Fluttershy went over to the bathroom and saw Neo throwing up in the toilet. Fluttershy came in and tried to comfort him, she felt him and he felt like he was getting hotter. Then Fluttershy helped Neo get back into bed, she made sure he was comfortable and went into the throne room. Fluttershy told her friends about Neo throwing up and they were shocked to hear about that, Twilight said they should wait and see if he's feeling better tomorrow, and if he's not, she will go see Princess Luna and see if she can help.

The next morning, Fluttershy came in to check on Neo, and there was no change. Neo still felt sick and weak, and he had thrown up twice, Fluttershy told her friends and Twilight said that she should go see Luna, Twilight told her friends to stay with Neo while she flies to Canterlot Castle to see Luna.

And so Twilight flew to Canterlot Castle, when she got there, she went in to see Luna, Luna welcomed her and asked how Neo was doing. Twilight said that Neo had the flu and wasn't getting any better, Luna was worried about Neo and couldn't believe he was sick, after all, Neo is supposed to come spend time with Luna at Canterlot Castle for the weekend. Luna said she would come to Ponyville with Twilight to see Neo and see if she can help, and so both Twilight and Luna flew to Ponyville to see if Luna could do something to help Neo get better.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 A Cure of Magic

My Little Pony: A Touch of the Flu

Chapter 3

A Cure of Magic

Neo was still sick with the flu and didn't seem to be getting any better, his friends the mane 6, Spike and Starlight Glimmer were very worried about him, and they stayed by his side the whole time. Twilight had flown to Canterlot Castle to see Princess Luna and both Twilight and Luna were flying on their way to the Castle of Friendship to see if she could help him get better.

Twilight and Luna got to the castle and Luna came into Neo's room, she smiled at him and said, "Hello my love, how are you feeling?" Neo said in a sick voice, "I feel horrible." Luna said, "Twilight told me everything, and I promise I will make everything better." Luna got closer to Neo, but Neo told her not to get too close to him or touch him because he didn't want her to get sick. But Luna said she doesn't care if she gets sick, she'll do everything she can to make him well again. Neo's friends came into the room as Luna was seeing Neo.

Then Luna closed her eyes and her horn glowed, when her horn stopped glowing. Luna leaned down towards Neo and she gave him a big kiss on the cheek, Neo blushed after she kissed him and the ponies giggled at the sight of his blushing. After she kissed him, Neo suddenly felt better, his temperature came down to normal, his throat was no longer sore, his nose stopped running, his congestion went away, and he felt better than he have ever felt before. The ponies and Spike couldn't believe it, Princess Luna had just made Neo better just by giving him a kiss, Neo asked Luna how she did this and she said that she conjured up a spell that cured his sickness. Neo was amazed to know that Luna cured him with magic, and it was a wonderful feeling.

The mane 6, Spike and Starlight were so happy he was better, they galloped over to him and surrounded him with hugs, they were just so happy that he was all better. Princess Luna reminded Neo that he will be coming to Canterlot Castle this weekend to spend time with her and Neo said that he will be there.

Now that Neo was better, he felt like hanging out with his best friends, and so Neo went down to the throne room with the ponies and Spike to spend time with them, he wanted to show them more pictures and some videos he made while on his honeymoon with Princess Luna. The ponies and Spike were so happy, they were willing to do anything with Neo now that he was all better.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
